


Lessons for the Unteachable

by Stefanyeah



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, he loves it though, the voice made him do it, those Wringers' chains are too good not to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which an insolent Prince learns not to disrupt his Narrator.
Relationships: Zagreus/Narrator (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	Lessons for the Unteachable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for:
> 
>  **Narrator/Zagreus, D/s, dirty talk, giving orders**  
>  Zag is the only one who can hear him, so... what if the narrator decided to take advantage of that and make sure Zagreus knows *exactly* what he wants him to be doing...
> 
> Bonus points if it's in public/in battle.
> 
> __________________  
> This fill was as fun as it was tricky in places. Enjoy this little weirdness.

The young Prince starts on one of his many fruitless escape attempts, jumping out of the window and heading for the Daedalus Hammer floating so tantalisingly in front of him. He reaches for it, a spark of hope rising in his chest…

„I can still hear you, old man,“ the Prince rudely disrupts the artfully woven tales.

… a spark of hope rising in his chest. Maybe this time, he would see the harsh coldness of the Greece again.

„Maybe?“ the rude Prince once again interrupts. „I will reach my mother again this time.“

However, the most recent escape attempt almost comes to a rather abrupt end even before Tartarus’ first chamber. A Wretched Thug approaches and while it would have been a fitting punishment for the Prince’s insolence, he skids aside on the kind voice’ order, avoiding the club and driving Stygius into the Thug’s side.

The Prince stares down at his hand, still holding the fine Stygian blade. He shakes his head and looks up at the door, Lady Aphrodite’s sigil glowing above.

„So, you think I need punishment, old man?“

And oh, that ever cocky smile, tempting the Fates against him as he strides through that door. Still, the fight goes well. The young Prince gracefully avoids the Numbskulls and thrashes the Skullomat before it can fill the room with more of its vile, floating skulls.

It’s almost too easy, even for the first room, the Prince wonders…

„Actually, I don’t. Are you making things up now, old man?“

…the Prince wonders as he reaches out towards the glowing, pink heart before him. Pearls of coquettish laughter chime through the room before the Lady’s voice greets the Prince and offers a fine selection of her boons.

Prince Zagreus reaches out for the „Wave of Despair“, but hesitates just before his fingers touch the offered boon. He frowns and glances upwards as if to discover who’s behind the ominous voice that had made him pull his hand back.

Instead, he asks Lady Aphrodite for a different boon, a more special boon.

„Wha…?“

„You’re acting curious today, my little Godling,“ Lady Aphrodite purrs. „But I shall fulfill your wish, dearest.“

Her presence disappears with more laughter and only the pink heart remains. It floats towards the young Prince, touching his bare skin and sinking into his chest.

„Are you trying to sabotage me now?“

The Prince doesn’t receive an answer, however he can feel a certain smugness in the deep voice recounting his adventures. Equipped with Lady Aphrodite’s most special boon, the Prince strides…

„No. Stop interfering with my escape attempts.“

…the Prince stops and pushes one hand beneath his chiton, his palm brushing over a hardening nipple. He moves his hand lower, fingertips touching the belt.

„What are you doing?“ Prince Zagreus asks. He tries to sound angry, but the moan falling from his lips betrays his words as his hand squeezes beneath the belt. He feels even warmer than usual, even to his own touch. And just as he manages to push his hand beneath that belt, just as his fingertips touch the tuft of hair that’ll lead to his wanton length; just as he closes his eyes to give himself over to the brief moment of enjoyment, he pulls his hand back.

His eyes shoot open and he looks as if he wants to complain, he even pouts like the spoilt child he still is. However, he thinks better of it and turns towards the door. He knows, the voice has plans with him, and there’s curiosity and excitement coursing through his veins.

He shall soon find out what those plans entail.

Prince Zagreus hesitates once he’s standing in the room, finding it full of Wringers, their chains rattling most tantalisingly.

„You wouldn’t dare,“ he whispers, while hoping that yes, the voice would dare.

An answer is not necessary as the Wringers approach, one of them allowing its chains to drag over the floor. The Wringers circle the Prince who hasn’t called upon his trusty sword yet. Instead, Prince Zagreus watches his enemies, observes as they circle him and listens to the clatter of chains.

When the clattering sound behind him changes, the Prince makes to turn around. However, cold metal loops around his upper body, trapping his arms against himself. A sudden pull brings the proud Prince where belongs; right onto his knees. He shifts in his restraints, chill metal slowly warming against hot skin.

One of the large, vile hands spreads and comes to rest on the Prince’ head, keeping him locked in the kneeling position. The other Wringers push and shove, stroking and touching in places that’s usually reserved for lovers. A large finger pushes between the Prince’ spread legs, another finger strokes down his nape, other fingers probe naked feet.

It almost seems as if the young Prince finds a certain enjoyment in his position, soft moans falling from his lips. Does he mean to beg freedom? Or does he even want to urge on those wretched hands manhandling him? He mumbles something that’s too hushed to be understood. Thus, Prince Zagreus repeats his words, louder and clearer,

„Yes, Sir. Please, Sir, I want more.“

The young Prince is ready to give himself over to feeling, to touch and pleasure, when the Wringers retreat and the chains binding him fade into thin air. But even as he’s now free from any restraints, he stays in position, whimpering and waiting.

The Wringers, however, do not return. Instead, Lady Aphrodite’s sigil flashes above the door.

In the end, the young Prince has been sent home by the crack of Alecto’s unforgiving whip.

He climbs out of the pool and shakes the blood from his hair. He had only received Lady Aphrodites boons throughout Tartarus, which seemed to make him more and more irresistible to the shades in there. And while the Prince’s own arousal grew with each chamber, he has yet to be allowed release.

Hypnos floats in his accustomed space, dutifully asleep on the line of of shades waiting in front of the absent Master’s desk.

Prince Zagreus carefully sneaks past him, for once managing to not rouse Sleep Incarnate from sleep. He quickly greets Orpheus and Nyx while rushing into his bedroom where he falls onto his bed. He waits for a voice to tell him how to continue.

„Sir?“ he asks into the thin air, as if…

„Please, just tell me what you expect of me, Sir.“

His voice is husky and laced with desperation. For once, his rude disruption shall be overseen as the aroused Prince quickly strips his clothes, letting them fall to the floor carelessly. He lies on his back, his legs spread and his hands resting next to his head on the soft pillow.

The Prince knows he’s being watched, a blush tinting his skin in the beautiful shade of his unusual blood. He wants to move, but knows that would displease his watcher. So, he keeps lying on his back, breath coming in ragged puffs, interrupted by delicious pleas.

Finally, he’s allowed to stroke his right hand along his chest, circling a nipple before it traces further downwards, teasing twitching muscles until it one finger can caress the hard length resting against the Prince’ stomach. Prince Zagreus moans; he’s tempted to roll his hips up. As he’s not allowed to move besides the actions of his right hand, he remains still, however, teasing himself with touches that are not nearly enough.

More pleas fall from the Prince’ lips, oh, so beautiful and urgent.

He moves his left hand to lie against his throat, applying just the barest hint of pressure. The hand he’s teased his erection with closes around the hard flesh, picking up a satisfying speed. His hips arch up from the bed, thrusting into his right hand as Prince Zagreus is finally allowed to give himself over to pleasure.

Still, he doesn’t let go yet.

„Please, Sir,“ he rasps, breath even more ragged as he is so close to release while his own hand applies a tantalising pressure. „I promise, I’ll be good, Sir.“

Release washes over him and the world almost blackens out from the intensity of it. The Prince is aware of appreciative eyes watching closely how he spills over his hand, how he grasps for air and eventually bonelessly lies on the bed with closed eyes.

Maybe the insolent Prince has finally learned his lesson about being rude to ominous voices.

„What do you think, old man?“ the unteachable Prince drawls with his eyes still closed.


End file.
